


Haru Smut Collection

by MalchikPride



Category: UTAU
Genre: Ame Ruki joins the fray, Angst, Asexual main character, Awkward Sex, Choking, Explicit Consent, Filth, Honestly Seiji can be a bit of a mess sometimes, Kinks, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, So can Haru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalchikPride/pseuds/MalchikPride
Summary: This is really just a fanfic of various prompts.Involving Haru with various of my friend's UTAU...mostly Seiji.Rating will be mostly explicit because this is just a collection of filth honestly.





	1. Standard Procedure

“Really Haru?” A red-headed male asked his companion staring up at the gaudily lit building in front of them.

The red-headed male's companion, Haru, giggled, “Come on Seiji~ I never have been in one before! It'll be an experience!”

Again the building flashed colorfully. The heart sign in front of it welcoming any onlooker's to step in.

“A love hotel?!” Seiji asked incredulously, “Isn't that a bit, played out?”

“I mean it's a common BL trope, but it's a trope for a reason! Plus it's discreet. I mean think of it as an adventure.” Haru replied, grabbing Seiji by the hand.

He was surprisingly strong for such a waif-like build. Seiji struggled just a bit, but then sighed.

Walking in the pair looked around the interior. It looked, normal enough inside.

Sparsely decorated, and a woman stood in front of a desk with a sign that said 'check in here'.

“Well that's...disappointing.” Haru muttered, “I was expecting like, mirror's or fluffiness.”

Seiji however seemed glad that it was normal enough inside, “It is a stark difference.” Walking over to the receptionist desk the woman looked up at the pair.

“So I'm guessing it's for two?” The woman asked, at the nods, she knealt down below the desk and procured a key, “Have fun!”

Taking the key, Seiji quickly walked towards the elevators, Haru following behind him.

=

Arriving at a wooden door, Seiji opened the room and was immediately struck silent at the sight inside.

“Oh look Seiji! Mirrors!” Haru excitedly pointed at the ceiling, where indeed a large mirror was attached, facing the bed, “That's going to be fun!”

Seiji just frowned, “Uh...”

Haru also pointed at the bed, “It's even a heart shaped bed!”

Seiji took a step back, “I'm not too sure I like the idea of. Staring at myself like that.”

Noticing the obvious discomfort Haru tilted his head, “Do you want to try for another room?”

Seiji thought for a moment. Could the next room be worse than this?

“If I remember my BL right...There's rooms with chains and leather. Sorta like S&M light.” Haru started, not seeing the slight unconscious shiver from Seiji at that, “But I'm sure we can get a rather plain one.”

Seiji sighed, “No. this. This is fine.” Pausing for a second he sighed, “I'll get prepared first.” Seiji finished, walking towards the bathroom, “Also...” Here Seiji paused at the door, “Quit talking about BL manga during something that involves. This. It's not exactly. Mood fitting? If that's a thing.”

Haru watched the door close, “...” Wow, he was learning so much about Seiji today! Taking a notepad out of his pocket he wrote the new info about Seiji.

=

“Okay, you can go in Haru.” Seiji called out, walking over to the bed, a towel draped around his waist. Pink, of course. Seriously, why did it have to be such a gaudy bright pink?

Haru just stared for a bit, awe struck, “Wow Seiji. I mean I knew there had to be something but, Wow.”

Seiji sighed, “You're welcome for the memory now are you gonna get ready?”

Haru giggled, “Fine, fine~” Floating over to the door, Haru quickly went in, “It won't be long!”

Seiji rolled his eyes. Slightly amused at Haru's reaction.

He should have expected it really. Haru was always following after him, calling him stuff like 'Senpai' or 'Partner'. He was always following him loyally. Hell, he could swear Hokuro giggled about it. Saying he was like a stray dog.

…

Laying back on the bed, he found himself caught in the sight of the mirror, “This is going to be a thing isn't it?” It wasn't like the mirror could respond. It was just the thought of seeing his face in twisted expressions.

Sitting up he shook his head, it wasn't like he had tons of experience with sex. Seiji laughed softly to himself, “Oh that's gonna be fun to explain to Haru.”

“Explain what?” Stepping out of the bathroom, Haru shivered some, his skin slightly translucent.

Seiji stared, he had never actually seen Haru naked before. But he didn't know his skin was slightly see through. It also shined with an eerie glow.

Haru tilted his head, then looked down at himself, “Ah! Sorry. This is probably freaky, huh? I could, change it. If you want...”

Seiji shook his head, “Nah.” He was silent for a moment as Haru walked over, “So, I'm not exactly an expert at this type of thing. I mean.” He pointed to himself, “I don't even really. Feel I have to do this.”

Haru tilted his head again, “...?” It was then he remembered something Seiji said a long time ago when he first did a pick up line, upon meeting him, “Oh, right.” Haru was also silent, he could hear the silent whirring noise coming from Seiji's cooling system, “Well. What made you go through with this then?”

Seiji questioned that himself, “Well...” He looked up at the glowing pink eyes, mesmerized by them. Not like he could say such a mushy thing though, “I'll admit you grew on me.”

Haru's expression couldn't get happier.

“Like a fungus I couldn't get rid of.” Seiji finished, watching Haru deflate some, before he saw the male shrug, “But. I don't know. I guess. I'll see where this goes? If it goes anywhere?”

Haru giggled, “Well first thing is first then.” Leaning in, Haru suddenly paused, “Oh right.” Looking down at Seiji, he smiled gently, “Consent given?”

Seiji actually laughed a little at that, “...” There it was. The thing that made Seiji tolerate Haru's antics. Because really, it wasn't harmful, “Sure.”

Haru leaned in further, their lips meeting.

It was awkward. Very awkward. Lips met teeth and it was just an overall mess. Grinning into the kiss, Haru decided to take over. He wanted this to go right. This was finally a special moment he had with Seiji.

Haru's tongue prodded at Seiji's lips, who hesitated a bit, before finally realizing what to do and opened his mouth. There. It was a proper kiss as Haru's tongue explored the inside of Seiji's mouth while Seiji did the same.

Suddenly Seiji winced a bit, his lip had gotten pricked slightly by something sharp.

Noticing the discomfort, Haru pulled back. A slight string of saliva connecting the two. Which Haru quickly wiped away.

Seiji sighed at the confused expression on Haru's face, “Right. Fangs. I forgot about those.”

Haru looked confused for a bit, before realizing, “Ah!” Looking at the small spot of coolant on Seiji's lip Haru put his head in his hands, “Ok, I can fix this.”

Taking a breath to steady himself, Haru put his hand on Seiji's cheek, rubbing it some. The fingers traced the sharp jawline until his thumb paused at Seiji's lip. Wiping it away, Haru smiled, “No harm, no foul.”

Seiji shivered some as he watched Haru suck the drop of coolant off his finger, his half-lidded eyes gazing at Haru's mouth.

This was new. What was happening to him?

Haru then licked his lips, savoring the taste of Seiji's coolant as his eyes went to a darker pink.

Seiji would normally have cause for alarm at someone licking coolant, but then he remembered that Haru was a ghost. So nothing would happen.

…

Actually in a way that made it all the more erotic.

Wait.

Erotic? That was a thing Seiji was experiencing at the moment?

Haru leaned forward the kiss continued, as Seiji started to think more about how he was feeling. It was, foreign. Not, terrible per say, but. Odd?

That was when his thoughts stopped short as he felt Haru's hands travel down before grabbing his dick. Slowly rubbing it Seiji felt himself shiver again, wincing a little as Haru teased the head. Circling his fingers around.

Light touches.

Almost feather-like.

Slow and teasing.

Haru almost jumped for joy when he heard an almost inaudible moan. Noticing how Seiji's breathing had changed. Idly wondering just how far his processors could take sensations.

Seiji was having trouble understanding what was happening. It was weird. Weird and, it felt. Odd. At the same time he didn't want it to stop, but he felt so conflicted.

That was when Haru's lips went from kissing him, to slowly going down his body. Circling his nipples and giving a gentle nip. That made something inside Seiji twinge. Before he stopped short of Seiji's dick.

Haru's breath ghosted over the head, the cooling sensation mixing with the warmth of Seiji's body heat.

Looking up at Seiji, Haru grinned and not giving any thought to it, took Seiji's whole length in one go.

Seiji almost jumped back at the sudden feeling. The cold mixing with the heat was causing all sorts of sensations.

Haru's tongue swirled around Seiji's shaft, before rising up and bobbing up and down.

Seiji moaned some, his breath hitched and he could feel his face heating up at the downright lewd sounds that were coming from Haru.

He didn't even know Haru could sound like that.

Haru finally raised up, finishing the deep throat with an audible pop. His eyes glanced up at Seiji, who was leaning back and breathing rather heavily.

Seiji had no clue what was going on with him, it was just. Different. He truly didn't know what he was feeling. It wasn't disgust, but...looking down and catching Haru's small grin, Seiji breathed some, “Damn.” His voice had the slightest rasp to it. He shivered again as Haru peppered his shaft with kisses. Tongue lazily circling the top of the head and dipping into the slit.

Haru smiled, it was nice watching the expressions change on Seiji's face. Almost like he was watching a movie. He was actually with Seiji. This was the best day of his entire life!

That was when he felt something hit the tip of his tongue.

Seiji was mortified and couldn't look.

Haru blinked, what. What had happened?

Touching his lips he felt something gooey on him.

…

“Oh...” He grinned up at the flustered and embarrassed Seiji, “Sensitive I take it?”

Seiji's face went an even deeper shade of red.

Haru giggled as he brought his cum covered fingers to his mouth and licked them off, “Mmm...” His fingers and cheek now clean he grinned as he prepared himself to take the plunge.  
“So...How do you want to do this?” Haru asked, picking himself up as he traced Seiji's abs, “I'm pretty open about my position.”

Seiji tilted his head to the side.

“...” Haru giggled some, “Top or bottom?” He couldn't resist the smile as Seiji's expression reddened. This was too adorable. Not that he'd say that out loud. Seiji would probably kill him. Maybe. Haru didn't want to take the chance.

Seiji couldn't look at Haru, “Uh...” He buried his face in his hands as he made a swirling motion with his finger, “I-I'll re-receive.” He muttered, “I don't know how, uh, lo-long I'd last...” Low enough that Haru almost didn't understand him.

Almost being the key word.

Crawling forward on his hands and knees, Haru gently pushed Seiji back on the bed, “This should be quite...” Haru whispered the next word, his voice low and sultry, “Pleasurable.”

Seiji shivered again.

Looking down, Haru brought his face to Seiji's ass. Just as Seiji was about to question what the hell he was doing, Seiji moaned.

He idly wandered how much experience Haru exactly had, and felt another twinge inside him at that thought.

What was that?

Haru let out a small breath as he finished tonguing Seiji's hole. Looking at his own dick, which was very hard and almost pulsing from the lack of attention, Haru nodded as he brought his hand to Seiji's ass, slipping a finger inside, slowly. Enough so that Seiji could adjust.

Seiji moaned softly again, feeling a pressure inside him. Not a terrible feeling. But a feeling none the less.

Another finger was added and Seiji felt something inside of him give.

Haru continued to pump his fingers in and out, prepping Seiji thoroughly, adding a third finger, Haru grinned. Angling his position a bit until he felt a nub and rubbed against it.

Seiji's whole body jolted as he felt something very intense. His vision seeing white just about.

Haru grinned, “That. Is your prostate.” He rubbed it again, feeling Seiji buckle underneath him before letting his fingers fall. Satisfied with the preparation.

Seiji just breathed deeply. The sudden pressure gone.  
It should have felt like a relief. But it didn't.

What. The. Actual. Hell.

Haru giggled, “Ready?”

Seiji just took a deep breath to steady his breathing somehow and nodded.

Haru smirked as he plunged in, Seiji's well prepared hole giving in. though Haru still allowed his partner time to adjust.

Seiji for his own part was internally freaking out. It was a mix of bliss with pleasure and it wasn't upsetting. It was just a new sensation. He didn't know how to fully process-  
that train of thought was completley derailed as Haru hit that spot inside him and caused him to buckle again. The bed creaking at the pressure.

Haru meanwhile was concentrating on trying to give Seiji the best experience. Watching his face to see what worked and what didn't,

Seiji gasped as he moaned, his eyes half-lidded.

That was when he caught sight of himself in the mirror, just as Haru picked up the pace.

He saw his face, reddened and his mouth open, his eyes blown from pleasure.

It was terrifying.

Humiliating.

Yet...

Somewhere. Inside him.

It felt.

...Good?

Seiji grunted some, feeling his balls squeeze some as he could feel his climax coming close. His dick leaking pre-cum.

Good.

That was the word.

An almost terrifying word.

Haru shuddered as he closed his eyes, ready to cum.

That was when Seiji felt himself release. Just as Haru hit his prostate once more.

His whole body seized up and he could feel his processor going haywire at the input of new information flooding his system.

Seeing Seiji's chest splattered with cum, Haru moaned and felt himself release into Seiji.

Thrusting a bit longer, until he collapsed from exhaustion, on top of Seiji.

The two didn't speak.

The room was just filled with the sound of panting and heavy breathing.

Picking his head up some, Haru weakly grinned at Seiji. Who seemed out of it still. He shuddered as he pulled his dick out, cum leaking out of Seiji's ass.

Looking at the utter messy state Seiji was in. Knowing he caused that. Haru felt a sense of accomplishment.

Seiji meanwhile felt himself slowly return, his ass felt full and when he moved his legs he could feel liquid come out, “No condom, huh?”

Haru panted some, “Shit.”

Seiji laughed. Everything coming around to him all at once. Overloading him with information.

Haru blinked and let out a small yelp as he felt Seiji's arms encircle him, pulling Haru close.

“...” Seiji didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he was feeling exactly.

Haru just let himself be hugged, happy to finally get attention from his idol.

…

Looking at Seiji, who looked back at him. Haru's expression softened.

No.

Seiji was just him. Haru realized that. The idol worship and his fanboying. Seiji at heart. Was just a normal guy.

...Huh.

Haru made a mental note to update his notepad entry.

Hugging him close, Seiji stared into Haru's eyes. Searching for the answers he was looking for.

But couldn't find them.

...He went through his mind, cataloging the feelings he went through and adding new notes to them.

Obviously he felt pleasure.

Which frightened him, but also felt right. It was a mixed bag really.

Then there was those thoughts he had at exactly how much prior experience Haru had.

He felt annoyed. Like he wanted to punch something.

Haru blinked as he felt Seiji squeeze him tighter, “Never took you for a cuddler.”

At the lack of response, Haru looked at Seiji, confused. Also slightly concerned, “Seiji?”

That was it.

That was the feeling.

It seemed so damn obvious.

“...I must be going insane.” Seiji muttered, confusing Haru even more, “It was jealousy.”

Now Haru was completley lost, “Wh-what?”

Still silent, Seiji could feel his insides become uncomfortable, “...I need to clean up.”

Haru tilted his head, but shrugged. Seiji would tell him when the time came. There was no need to pry it out of him, “Come on. I'll help.”

Seiji just grunted some, “Really though? Jealousy?”

=

Now clean and freshly showered, Seiji and Haru stepped out of the Love Hotel.

The neon glow was still harsh on the eyes.

Haru looked up at the sky, “Well...”

Seiji rubbed his hands together, silent.

“It's really late.” Haru looked down at Seiji, “...”

More silence.

“Umm..D-do.” Haru coughed some, steeling himself to ask, “Do you want to come over to my house?”

Seiji stared at Haru, studying his face. Noticing the curved smile, the hint of pointed teeth.

Those damn teeth.

“...” Seiji nodded, “You got a way to contact Hokuro?”

Haru nodded, grabbing a cell phone out of his pocket, “Right here.”

Seiji opened the palm of his hand as Haru handed the cellphone over.

Dialing a number, he waited as it rung.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

At this point Seiji wondered if Hokuro was even up.

Six rings later and he heard a voice from the other line.

“Unn...Who is this?” A very tired and slightly slurred voice asked.

Seiji smiled to himself, she obviously had just gotten up, “I'm going to spend the rest of the night at Haru's place. I'll be back in the afternoon.”

Hokuro's voice paused on the other side of the line, “Oh?”

Seiji continued, “Just wanted to give you a heads up.” He swore he could hear Hokuro chuckling.

“Have fun Seiji~” Her voice had a sing-song tune to it now, the laughter evident in her voice, “Tell Haru I said grats!” She then paused, “Also stay safe.”

Seiji blinked, wait. What? How did she even figure out what happened? He had so many questions but he heard a yawn on the other side of the line and sighed. He could just grill her about this tomorrow, “Have nice dreams Kuro.”

“Roger~” Hokuro called from the other side of the line, “Night.”

At the sound of the dial tone, Seiji shook his head and handed the cell phone back to Haru, who pocketed it.

“Shall we get going?” Seiji asked.

Haru nodded, the two of them walking side by side.

Walking closer together than they had started before everything happened.

Walking a long the street, Haru jumped as he felt a hand grip his, “...Don't say anything.”

Silent, the hand stayed.

Warm.

Haru smiled. It felt nice.

“...” Seiji sighed, “Kuro said grats by the way.”

Haru giggled, “Glad to get her approval.”

Silence again.

Just the sound of the night.

Crickets chirping and the occasional car driving by.

Illuminated by the city lights, Seiji looked to the side and muttered something under his breath.

Haru almost stopped in his tracks. Doing a double take. Unsure if he heard what he thought he heard.

Seiji for his own part was looking away. His face red.

Haru giggled, “Love you too.”

Seiji slightly punched his shoulder, “...”

Indeed. A nice night.

Haru looked forward to many more days with Seiji.

Even though Seiji wouldn't say it out loud, and he'd deny it if Haru brought it up. Seiji was also looking forward to the rest of the days.

Hokuro would later probe them for all their secrets. Giggling to herself all the while.


	2. Hot Tub sex and Casual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru is curious if Seiji can handle water.
> 
> So naturally they fuck.
> 
> Whoops.
> 
> Shikine Seiji belongs to my friend Mole.

Haru sighed as he flipped through the pages in a book he was reading.

 

It was a decent enough day, though since it was December the cold had settled in. Light snow was falling outside his window.

 

Here he was with a cup of hot coffee and a nice book, huddled up in a blanket.

 

Not that he needed it, since he couldn’t really feel the cold exactly. But the thought was nice. Plus it was just the whole aesthetic. It was winter, and that required a book, some hot drink and a blanket.

 

It just seemed correct.

 

That was when there was a knock on his door.

 

Haru looked up at the clock hanging on his wall, “Eh? It’s really late. Who could it even be?” Did he invite someone over? Or was this just a surprise visit? Who would even visit him in this weather?

 

Getting up and floating over to the front door, Haru smiled and then opened it.

 

A familiar mop of red hair was standing on the other side.

 

“Seiji?” Haru questioned, not that he was going to complain about Seiji visiting him. Never. Not in a million years.

 

Seiji waved slightly, “Hi there.”

 

“What brings you over here?” Again he looked at the time, “This late?”

 

Seiji looked taken aback, and Haru mentally kicked himself, “I just came to visit my uh…” Here Seiji paused, “Boyfriend on a cold winter night?” He then looked to the side, “Did I need a specific reason? Still new at this whole…” Here he waved his hands, “Physical, relationship thing.”

 

Haru shook his head, “NO!” He then coughed, “I mean, no. Of course not. Umm, wanna come in?”

 

Seiji chuckled some, “If I can?”

 

Haru stepped to the side as Seiji walked in, and looked around, “I still can’t believe you have a penthouse. I can’t believe it’s so…huge.”

 

“You earn a lot of money when you don’t uh…die.” Haru replied, closing the door before following after Seiji.

 

“Huh.” Seiji kept looking around, “Kaa-san would love this space I think.”

 

Haru tilted his head, Kaa-san? Oh, right, “How is Kuro and uh, Cathy doing anyway?”

 

Seiji shrugged, “Same as usual. Kaa-san’s overworking and Kuro-ne is well…Kuro-ne.”

 

Haru nodded.

 

Seiji then walked over to a couch and sat on it, the cushions creaking some under the weight of heavy metal.

 

“It’s really cold out there, huh Seiji?” Haru asked.

 

Seiji shrugged, “Feels nice honestly. Since I’m usually so hot all the time.”

 

Haru giggled, “In more ways than one.”

 

Seiji tilted his head, “Eh?”

 

Haru smiled, “Because you’re…ya know.” Here he faltered, “Umm…”

 

Seiji just looked confused, then realized the double entendre, “Ah.”

 

Haru for his part just covered his face in his hands, dammit, why was Seiji so damn cute sometimes? It didn’t make sense! He was supposed to be hot! Not cute! Dammit.

 

Seiji laughed some, “So what do you want to do?”

 

Haru tilted his head, “Cuddle and read a book?” At Seiji’s raised brow Haru sighed, “That obvious, huh?”

 

Seiji shook his head, “You aren’t exactly subtle.”

 

“You got me there.” Haru floated over to the couch and sat next to Seiji, feeling the warmth off him. Since he was a ghost, warmth felt nice honestly. It was why he had a hot tub instead of a normal bath…Haru paused here. Hot…tub?

 

Could Seiji even handle water? Was that a thing? What if he went in and just broke somehow? Would he have to call a repair technician?

 

…Huh.

 

“Hey Seiji wanna have wet sex?” Haru blurted out suddenly.

 

Seiji almost choked, “Wh-what?!”

 

Haru blushed, as he covered his face again, “I…I mean….Hot tub….stuff….and…wow…” That came out completley the wrong way.

 

Seiji just snickered at that, “You mean sex in water?”

 

Haru nodded, still embarrassed.

 

Seiji thought about it, “I mean…I can? Sort of? I can’t exactly be submerged but…”

 

Haru blinked, “Eh? Oh, right. Because of the electronics inside.”

“Exactly.” Seiji replied back.

 

“Well, I mean. You don’t HAVE to be submerged.” Haru said softly, “You can lean back and umm…” He then coughed some.

 

Seiji raised a brow again, “…?”

 

Haru sighed, “I mean being a ghost has it’s advantages.”

 

Seiji blushed hard as he suddenly got the idea, “Ah.”

 

Haru took Seiji’s hand in his own and stared down at him, “…If you want to, that is.”

 

Seiji paused, then nodded, “Sure.”

 

Haru giggled as he leaned in and kissed Seiji gently on the lips.

 

The kiss was hesitant at first, as it usually was. But Seiji got hold of it faster this time and kissed back, a bit harder. Pushing Haru back some. Which honestly surprised the ghostly male. Usually Seiji was more hesitant. Then again it wasn’t like they didn’t have plenty of practice already.

 

Hands traveled down as Haru fumbled with Seiji’s scarf. Finally undoing it as Seiji chuckled into the kiss, pulling back and gently taking off his winter coat, laying it delicately on the couch.

 

Haru was less delicate with his clothes. Slipping off his sweater, as Seiji gazed at the pale, slightly glowing flesh. Haru blushed at the attention before they went back to kissing.

 

The kisses trailed downwards, until Haru was at the hem at Seiji’s pants. Looking up he grinned as he unbuttoned them and slowly, SLOWLY, slid them down, Seiji was of course watching with a dazed expression as Haru leaned back down, “….Ah.”

 

Haru then sat up, causing Seiji to groan some at the lack of touch.

 

Getting up, Haru offered his hand to Seiji, “The hot tub awaits…” He giggled again, “Can’t have you going off before the main event.”

 

Seiji grunted some, but got up none the less and followed the ghostly male to a section of the house that was quite grand. Marble flooring and a giant bubbling, hot tub was in the center of the room. The lights were dim which obviously was Haru’s attempt at mood lighting.

 

Haru slid off his own pants, giggling some as he stepped into the water. Beckoning seiji with a come hither stare, “Come on~”

 

Seiji paused, this was quite the sight. Also, wow. He did not know Haru went commando.

 

…

 

Interesting.

 

Seiji followed though, after he put his own boxers on a nearby bench, and after a thought, tossed Haru’s pants on there as well. Then slowly stepped in the pool, slightly wary of the water getting inside and messing things up.

 

Haru tilted his head, “You alright Seiji?”

 

Seiji nodded, “Yeah.”

 

Haru smiled, “Like I said. You don’t have to worry about getting wet.” He then paused, “Not with water at least.”

 

At that comment Seiji shivered some.

 

Haru smiled, as he motioned for Seiji to take a seat on the side of the hot tub, “There’s some seating on that side.” He walked over, his ghostly form only making very slight ripples in the bubbling water.

 

Seiji tilted his head, confused, but sat on the raised edge. Now only halfway in the water.

 

Haru giggled as he got closer and trailed a finger down Seiji’s chest, before making his way to the abs, and then finally the groin. He circled the tip, which began to harden under his tough.

 

“Now we can begin.” At that comment from Haru, Seiji made a sort of strangled noise. Haru’s head was currently under the water and licking his dick. Which was a very confusing sensation to the android. Like, it was the feel of the bubbles, mixed with the caressing of-

 

…Damn how did Haru do that with his tongue?

 

Seiji made another noise as Haru’s head bobbed up and down, his tongue swirling around his dick, the intense sensations from the bubbles, combined with the heat from the water and Seiji came quite quickly.

 

Hard too.

 

Haru stayed underneath, licking the now overly sensitive shaft some more before coming back up, the most seductive look on his face and dammit. How dare Haru look like that at this moment.

 

“…Wow.” Seiji said, his voice hoarse and panting hard.

 

Haru giggled, “You lasted longer this time too.”

 

Seiji chuckled at that, “Sure.”

 

“Need help up?” Haru asked, now floating above the water, looking down at the android male curiously.

 

Seiji waved his hand, “Ah. Give me a second.” That was quite the sensory overload. Just so many feelings at once.

 

Haru nodded, watching Seiji, to make sure he was doing alright.

 

After a bit, Seiji got up, his joints creaking some at the sudden movement as he got out of the hot tub, “Ah. I think…I need to rest.”

 

Haru smiled as he floated towards Seiji, “Well…Let’s get you all dried off then.”

 

Seiji smiled back, “Yeah.”

 

==

 

Laying on the couch, Seiji was spooning Haru. Which, was awkward considering the height difference, but they made it work.

 

Both were quite dry, and clothed. The two just bathed in the afterglow. Content.

 

“Hey Seiji…” Haru muttered, his voice muffled by Seiji’s arm he was currently resting his head on, “…Thanks for being a good sport about this. I know you aren’t really, comfortable with uh, sex.”

 

Seiji smiled gently, “True.” He thought for a moment, “But if it’s with you. Then I’m fine with it.” He chuckled some, “Besides you make sure it’s all consensual anyway. So it’s all good.”

 

Haru giggled, “You are a really good boyfriend.” He snuggled into Seiji more, “Love you.”

 

Seiji squeezed Haru tighter, “Love you too.”


	3. Choking and Rough Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru once again!
> 
> Not Seiji this time though, because haaah I don’t think Seiji would be comfortable with this kink prompt.
> 
> So instead I used Ame Ruki! Who belongs to my friend Qoo.

“Ah…”

The blond male on the bed looked up from his manga, as a dark haired male stared at him, “Oh! Ruki! Welcome home~!” The blond greeted excitedly.

Ruki just stared at the exotic looking way the blond male was laying on his bed, if you took away the manga…it was almost obscene actually, “Haru…Why are you here?”

Haru tilted his head, “Hm?” He then smiled, “Your place was closer than my place. So I decided to stay over.”

Ruki watched Haru as he nodded, “…Sure.”

Haru giggled, “Oh…You always think the…worst things Ruki~!” He then pointed to a bag on the floor of the room, “I picked up some tofu from the store on my way here.” He then smiled, “So we can eat!”

Ruki glanced at the bag as he picked it up, and went to put it away.

When Ruki came back he noticed Haru had switched positions again, so the male was on his back, his legs spread open a bit, as he had resumed reading his manga, “…”

Haru wasn’t paying much attention, but did shift a little, “I was looking up some recipes on the web…so we could give them a tr-” But he was stopped from finishing his sentence as Ruki had climbed on top of him, pinning him down, “Try…” He then shifted his gaze so he was looking at Ruki’s face, “Oh.” Haru could feel something poking him and he grinned, “Oh…”

Ruki just licked his lips, as he stared at the half open shirt Haru was wearing, “….You’re such a tease Haru.”

As Haru felt his shirt being unzipped, he shivered some, “A tease?”

Ruki took his own shirt off, and once again resumed staring at Haru’s face, then shifted his gaze to Haru’s body.

Haru grinned, “Oh? Are we going to have sex?”

Ruki stared, “I took a shower at the gym already…Do you even have to ask.”

Haru giggled, “When oh when did you become such a perv, Ruki~?”

Ruki heard Haru gasp as he rubbed Haru’s chest, his fingers squeezing a nipple as Haru moaned some, “You’re one to talk.” He then moved his hand further down, so he was circling Haru’s stomach, “Sneaking into someone’s apartment, using their shower….” He then moved his hand even lower, as he began to unzip Haru’s jeans, “Waiting for them to get home.”

“Aww…You figured it out?” Haru questioned, as he moaned somewhat when Ruki began to squeeze his nipples again.

“You’re absolutely shameless Haru.” Ruki stated as the scent of a rose tickled his nose, “Using someone’s soap.” He bent down to place kisses on Haru’s chest, continuing his kisses downward, “Smelling like flowers.” He then hooked his finger on the band of Haru’s boxers, “Did you finger yourself too?”

Haru shivered as Ruki continued his onslaught, “Nnn…You have no finesse Ruki~”

Ruki smirked as he got up and took some lube out of the drawer beside them, before going back to pin Haru down again, “Hmph…It’ll be a little chilly, sorry. It should get warm soon though.” Ruki said as he began to lube up his dick, before preparing Haru’s hole for him.

Haru shivered as he felt the familiar cold sensation of the lube enter him, then when Ruki began to stick a finger inside, Haru gasped, “Ahn~” He gulped some as he could feel the cold chill of the lube start to heat up, “I…I already prepped myself in the shower Ruki~” He then moaned as Ruki inserted another couple fingers, “Just…put it…Ahn~…in already.”

Ruki nodded as he went to pick up the box of condoms, to put on, “What about that so called finesse you said I lacked, hm?”

Haru felt flushed, the heat from the lube and Ruki’s own scent starting to drive him crazy, “Nnn…Shut up~” He panted some, “Just…put it in me already.” He then gazed at Ruki through half-lidded eyes, “You know I like it rough Ruki.”

“Ah…” Ruki stared at the box of condoms, “…There’s no more condoms in here.”

Haru groaned some, “You didn’t get any new ones? We used up the ones last time.”

Ruki sighed, “We did?”

Haru nodded, “Yes. We did.”

Ruki bit his lower lip, he could always go out to get some, but he was at the tip of his own breaking point, and the mood was too good to just stop.

Haru sighed again, as he shifted his body, and flipped over, so Ruki was on the bottom now, and Haru was now on top. Straddling Ruki, “So let’s bareback tonight. We’re both clean.”

Ruki frowned, “You’ll mess up your stomach.”

Haru shrugged, “I never said you could spill it inside, perv.” He then giggled some, “Just. Pull out.”

Ruki groaned, “You can be a sadist sometimes. You know that?”

Haru smirked, “Oh~? I don’t think it’s such a…hard…request.” He then gazed down at Ruki, “Heh~ Look at that furrow on your brow~”

Ruki blushed as he glared at his boyfriend, “Sh-shut up.”

Haru giggled again, “You really do know how to glare. You’re so adorable when you do that Ruki.” Haru then shifted, his hand snaking down to slowly pump Ruki’s dick, “You always glare at me…When we practice singing, when we are walking down the street together.” He then stopped his pumping motion, as he rubbed the head of Ruki’s dick, making the male shudder, “That turns me on. So much.”  
Haru then licked his lips, “Come on Ruki~” He began to pump Ruki’s dick again, going even slower than before, it was so fun teasing him like this…putting his boyfriend on the edge, “I’ve been aching for this since we finished our duet earlier.”  
Haru then put his own dick beside Ruki’s, “See?” He began to pump them together, “You’ve been aching for me too, right~? Ruki~?”

Ruki just shuddered as Haru continued his movements, the sensation was making Ruki start to pant, “….” He then pushed Haru hard off of him, as he climbed on top of the other male, who moaned in pleasure, “Fine.”  
He then put his dick at the entrance of Haru’s hole and thrust inside, in one hard go, which made Haru cry out in pleasure.

They both knew there limits, both knew what made the other tick, for Haru…it was indulging him. So Ruki thrust into Haru harder and faster, as Haru writhed underneath him, panting and moaning Ruki’s name, “Ahn~ Ah…Ru…Ruki~ Harder~” So Ruki picked up his pace, he then noticed Haru begin to give him a look, “Ruki~ Ahn~ Do it~ Punish~” Ruki sighed, this was the type of play Haru loved most, so Ruki gave it to him, never slowing his thrusting, Ruki wrapped his hands against Haru’s throat and squeezed down lightly, just enough so that the pleasure would be elevated…but not hard enough to seriously injure the male.

Haru felt the choking sensation from Ruki’s grip and moaned even more, his mind becoming hazy as he felt something break inside him, his mind in a lusty haze, “Ahn~ I’m..I’m…” He felt a switch flip inside him as he hit his limit and climaxed hard, his own cum splashing in his face.  
He noticed Ruki shudder and moaned as Ruki managed to take his dick out and began pumping it, then climaxed as Ruki’s cum hit Haru’s face as well, “Ahn~”

…

…

Coming down from their shared sexual high, Haru collapsed on the bed, Ruki collapsing beside him, “Haah~ Ahn~ That…” He gulped as he picked some of the mixed cum on his finger and sucked it off, “That was great~”

Ruki nodded, panting just as heavily, “…Ready for a shower, when our…energy…comes back?”

Haru giggled, “Can you punish me even more in there Ruki?”

Ruki smiled, “…You’re insatiable Haru.”

Haru giggled again, “I guess we are both pervs, hm?”

Ruki sighed, “I guess so…”

Haru smiled as he kissed Ruki, who opened his own mouth, they could both taste each other’s cum on their lips, and it drove them kiss harder.

They then broke apart, “Well…Let’s get that shower? Hm?”

Ruki grinned as he felt his strength renew and got off the bed, picking up Haru bridal style, “I’m going to mess you up so much.”

Haru smiled, “I wouldn’t have it any other way. Just make sure to break me…”

“Yup. I love you…”

“I love you too~”


End file.
